


Intimidade

by XixisssUchiha



Series: Poliamor [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Jjbek, M/M, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Otapliroy, Pliroy, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, otayuri - Freeform, poliamor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XixisssUchiha/pseuds/XixisssUchiha
Summary: Era pra isso ser errado. Estava beijando seu melhor amigo bem na frente de seu namorado. Então por que parecia uma das coisas mais certas que já fizera na vida?





	Intimidade

Era domingo à tarde. Normalmente Yuri, Otabek e JJ passariam o tempo todo jogados numa cama ou sofá comendo porcaria, assistindo um filme bobo e se recuperando da ressaca da noite anterior. Mas não tinham ressaca da noite anterior dessa vez, já que o único a ir pra balada fora Otabek, a trabalho. E Yuri estava cheio de energia. Suspirou chamando a atenção dos dois morenos para si.

Y – Estou entediado

O – Quer sair?

Y – Não – Yuri caminhou até onde Otabek estava sentado no sofá e se sentou no colo do moreno, com as pernas de cada lado do corpo do namorado, dando as costas a JJ que mexia no celular. Yuri pôde sentir os olhos do canadense em suas costas e viu quando a atenção de seu namorado foi até JJ e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Inclinou o corpo para frente, abraçando o pescoço de Otabek e consequentemente empinando o quadril na direção de JJ. Usou uma voz manhosa para dizer

Y – Quero dançar, Beka. Por que não nos mostra no que tem trabalhado?

Jean suspirou atrás de si antes de entrar na conversa e Yuri sorriu contra o pescoço do namorado

J – Verdade! Você tinha dito que ia me mostrar uma música nova.

O – Ok.

Yuri sentiu um beijo em seu pescoço e as mãos do namorado em sua cintura para retira-lo de seu colo. Sentou-se no sofá e passou a encarar JJ com sorriso pequeno nos lábios e o amigo não desviava o olhar. Estavam se provocando não era de hoje. Era irônico que tivessem passado meses morando juntos sem nenhuma indicação de um flashback do que tiveram na adolescência até que o loiro iniciasse um relacionamento com o ex-ficante do melhor amigo. Não foi nada planejado, mas Yuri reconhecia os momentos que levaram a esse caminho que vinham percorrendo a mais ou menos um mês.

O primeiro foi inegavelmente na noite de aniversário de JJ. Os três acordaram embolados no tapete mas não comentaram nem este fato e nem a ligação de JJ no meio do sexo entre Otabek e Yuri. Mas todos se lembravam perfeitamente do que tinham dito e de como tinham se sentido. As provocações evoluíram aos poucos, conforme os dias passavam. JJ ainda fazia graça quando encontrava Yuri e Otabek aos beijos e amassos e os outros cada vez mais entravam na onda. Mais de uma vez Yuri flagrou seu namorado olhando demoradamente para o seu melhor amigo e vice-versa. O próprio Yuri vinha secando JJ com uma frequência bem maior e este retribuía e provocava, andando seminu pela casa ou chegando perto demais em alguns momentos.

Um outro momento que ficou marcado para Yuri foi quando essa dinâmica entre eles chegou aos olhos de outra pessoa. Certa noite o loiro convidou Yuuri e Victor para dormirem em sua casa, pois estes tinham tido o banheiro de seu apartamento interditado. Era sexta à noite e Otabek ia tocar em uma festa particular na cidade vizinha, então Yuri e JJ ficariam assistindo a alguns filmes. Mas quando chegaram Otabek e JJ estavam no sofá, o canadense com a cabeça apoiada no colo do outro, que lhe fazia um carinho suave. Yuri apenas pulou sobre JJ, olhando pra Otabek, feliz com a surpresa de encontrar o namorado ali pelo fato de a festa ter sido adiada, e só depois notou o olhar apavorado e confuso do japonês, que tinha sido o primeiro a se deparar com a cena que os dois morenos protagonizavam. Percebeu o amigo os analisando durante toda a noite e viu ele ficar ainda mais constrangido quando Yuri insistiu que ele e Victor dormiriam em seu quarto e ele e os outros dois dividiriam a cama do quarto de JJ. Yuri tinha plena consciência de que a intimidade que possuíam parecia estranha demais aos olhos do outro. Mas também não negava que aos seus tudo parecia muito confortável e certo. Teve certeza que os dois morenos se sentiam da mesma forma quando se aconchegou entre eles para dormir naquela noite.

O ápice tinha sido duas noites atrás. Yuri estava dormindo na casa de Otabek, e teve um sonho muito vívido e muito erótico... com JJ. Acordou tão excitado que atacou o namorado, que lhe correspondeu com fervor, pra só depois perguntar o que tinha acontecido para que Yuri agisse daquela maneira. “Um sonho muito quente”, o loiro respondeu. “E tornamos ele realidade?” Beka perguntou, já sonolento de novo. “Pra isso JJ tinha que estar aqui” Yuri respondeu, sem nenhum pudor. “Então temos que avisá-lo” Otabek disse com um sorriso travesso antes de aconchegar o loiro a si para voltarem a dormir. Na manhã seguinte o próprio Otabek contou a JJ, por mensagem no whatsapp, de sua “participação” na noite do casal e o canadense se queixou de ter perdido a diversão.

Não haviam se visto no sábado, pois Otabek estava ocupado com um evento da Eros e JJ tinha ido visitar a família, tendo retornado a cerca de uma hora atrás. E agora estavam ali, novamente naquele jogo. Otabek foi até sua mochila e arrumou o notebook e as caixas de som na bancada da cozinha. Mal começou a tocar a música em que vinha trabalhando na última semana e Yuri já se levantou, ainda olhando para JJ, e começou a dançar. Movia os quadris no ritmo da música e pensava em como o moreno tinha o dom de compor melodias que mexiam consigo. Olhou para o perfil do namorado e suspirou. Adorava vê-lo assim, concentrado. Mantinha o pensamento que tinha tido na primeira vez que o vira tocar na Eros: definitivamente Otabek fica muito sexy quando está mixando. Como se sentisse o olhar do loiro sobre si, Otabek se virou para olha-lo dançar. Não demorou até JJ entrar na dinâmica. Yuri soube de sua aproximação pois Otabek olhou para além de si e sorriu travesso.

“Isso não vai prestar” foi tudo que Yuri pensou quando sentiu o toque de JJ em sua cintura, o corpo dele se aproximando do seu acompanhando o ritmo da música. Sentiu-se quente imediatamente. Otabek recostou-se na bancada para observar os outros dois. Assim como Yuri era diretamente afetado pelas músicas dele, Otabek não podia ficar indiferente ao vê-lo dançando suas melodias. Ter JJ no cenário só estava amplificando tudo. O cazaque observou quando o amigo abraçou seu namorado e lhe sussurrou algo no ouvido que fez o loiro rir e se virar, e viu-se dividido entre encarar o rebolado do loiro ou o olhar nada inocente que JJ lhe lançava. Quando olhou para os azuis do canadense entendeu a pergunta implícita ali. Respondeu com um sorriso de lado e sentiu seu corpo reagir ao que veio a seguir.

Yuri ainda ria enquanto dançava com o melhor amigo. Sentiu as mãos grandes do canadense passeando pela lateral de seu corpo e não pôde evitar o arrepio que passou por sua pele. A cabeça de JJ estava apoiada em seu ombro e Yuri sabia que ele olhava pra Otabek. Não teve tempo de se perguntar o que os dois conversavam silenciosamente, pois logo sentiu a mão de JJ em seu rosto, de uma maneira que não acontecia a muito tempo. Não pensou. Apenas sentiu.

O beijo começou lento, as bocas se reconhecendo aos poucos depois de tanto tempo sem esse contato. Quando JJ puxou mais o corpo menor contra o seu Yuri não foi capaz de conter um gemido abafado. Era pra isso ser errado. Estava beijando seu melhor amigo bem na frente de seu namorado. Então por que parecia uma das coisas mais certas que já fizera na vida? O ritmo da música agora fora esquecido, os dois corpos colados impondo um ritmo próprio. Quando separaram-se Yuri viu o desejo queimando nos olhos azuis tão próximos aos seus. Era certo. Mas não era tudo. Virou a cabeça pra olhar atrás de si, encontrando outro par de olhos cheio de desejo, estes negros. Seu pescoço exposto pela posição foi imediatamente atacado por JJ e o que era pra ser um chamado acabou quase como uma súplica

Y – Beka...

Não precisou de mais nada e em dois passos Otabek já estava colado às costas de Yuri, que podia sentir o membro do namorado lhe cutucando as nádegas. Estavam os três na mesma sintonia, não era por impulso e nem impensado. Era o que queriam. Yuri levantou o rosto de JJ, puxando-o, mas não para o seu e sim em direção a Otabek. Ninguém hesitou. O beijo dos dois morenos era diferente; mais feroz. Yuri ainda tinha sua mão na nuca de JJ e arranhou levemente a área ao mesmo tempo em que empinava a bunda contra Otabek. Os dois morenos soltaram gemidos em meio ao beijo e Yuri não podia mais aguentar.

Y – Ah, porra. Quarto. Agora.

Puxou os dois morenos em direção ao quarto de JJ, onde tinha a maior cama. Ainda ouvia a música que vinha da sala e voltou a dançar, de costas para os dois, assim que entrou. Logo a mão de JJ estava de novo em sua cintura e este lhe sussurrava

J – Está animado mesmo hein, gatinho?

Y – E como – Yuri fez a mão do amigo escorregar até chegar ao meio de suas pernas. Jean apertou de leve seu membro já duro e ao mesmo tempo em que Yuri soltava um gemido baixo o canadense suspirava

J – Otab..hmm...

Yuri olhou por cima do ombro e viu as mãos de Otabek subindo a camisa de Jean, os corpos imprensados. Virou-se para auxiliar o namorado na tarefa e assim que teve o caminho livre levou sua boca de encontro ao mamilo esquerdo de JJ. Sabia que ele era sensível ali. Como resposta o outro lhe agarrou os cabelos e arqueou as costas, criando ainda mais contato com o volume do cazaque atrás de si. As mãos de Otabek agora seguravam firme nos quadris de JJ, assim como sua boca deixava beijos e mordidas no ombro dele.

Era pra ser tudo mais confuso, mas o ritmo veio sem muito esforço. Se conheciam, afinal. Nenhuma mão, nenhuma boca, nenhuma parte do corpo de um era estranha aos outros. As peças de roupas eram retiradas com alguma urgência e JJ foi o primeiro a estar totalmente despido. Yuri lhe depositava beijos molhados no abdômen no momento em que Otabek baixou a bermuda do canadense, levando a boxer junto, apenas o suficiente para expor as nádegas e a ereção. O loiro se ajoelhou para terminar de liberar JJ das roupas e este lhe segurou no lugar com uma carícia nos cabelos e um olhar significativo. Otabek agora descia a própria roupa e disse, rouco, deixando que sua respiração chegasse até o ouvido de JJ, mas olhando diretamente nos olhos de seu namorado

O – Vai Yura, chupa ele – e segurou o membro de JJ levando-o até a boca de Yuri. Tanto Jean quanto Yuri gemeram quando este tomou a glande inchada na boca. Yuri lambia e sugava até a metade enquanto Otabek bombeava o membro do amigo de maneira ritmada ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava sua própria ereção nas nádegas dele. JJ segurava os fios loiros com certa força e quando jogou a cabeça pra trás ao sentir Yuri sugar a glande com mais afinco teve os lábios capturados por Otabek, num beijo faminto. Ali, no meio dos dois namorados, JJ era como o convidado de honra da melhor festa de sua vida.

Quando Yuri não aguentou mais e enfiou a mão por dentro da própria bermuda para apertar o membro negligenciado, Otabek assumiu o controle mais uma vez.

O – Yura, vem, deixa a gente cuidar de você.

Yuri então se levantou e deixou que JJ lhe tirasse a bermuda e boxer enquanto tirava a própria camisa.

O – Jean, onde...?

J – Gaveta da direita – respondeu antes de começar a mordiscar as coxas de Yuri, subindo em direção ao membro rosado. Quando Jean lambeu das bolas até a ponta Yuri soltou um gemido arrastado que foi direto para a ereção dos outros dois. Otabek já tinha deixado as coisas de que precisavam na cama e voltou a se aproximar. Jean agora sugava o loiro com vontade, apertando sua bunda a ponto de deixar a marca de seus dedos na pele branca. Otabek se ajoelhou ao lado do canadense e Yuri tremeu em antecipação. Logo era o cazaque quem lhe abrigava na boca quase por inteiro, JJ controlando o ritmo segurando a parte mais comprida do cabelo de Otabek. Quando Jean deixou um dos dedos escorregar para o meio das nádegas de Yuri, ao mesmo tempo que se aproximou para beijar a extensão do membro de Yuri, agora exposta por Otabek estar dando atenção à glande, o loiro sentiu que poderia se desfazer a qualquer segundo. Antes que chegasse lá, porém, Otabek abandonou seu membro, levantando-se e lhe beijando daquele jeito sensual que só eles compartilhavam, pra depois decretar

O – Ainda não.

Otabek então afastou Yuri, fazendo sentar-se na cama king size e voltando sua atenção para JJ. Ficaram um de frente para o outro, de lado para a cama para que Yuri pudesse ver bem enquanto o cazaque masturbava as duas ereções juntas, num ritmo torturante. Jean arranhava as costas de Otabek e este lhe marcava o pescoço sem dó. Yuri chegou a conclusão de que poderia gozar só por essa imagem.

J – Ah, Otabek...

Y – Beka. – o tom de Yuri era firme e seus olhos faiscavam na direção de Jean – Chama ele de Beka – ordenou.

J – Hmmm... Be-ka – Jean corrigiu e arrancou um gemido rouco do DJ.

Sem suportar mais Yuri pegou o tubo de lubrificante, lambuzou dois dedos e se reposicionou para conseguir acariciar a própria entrada sem perder o contato visual com o espetáculo que seu namorado e seu melhor amigo lhe proporcionavam. Os dois agora beijavam-se e Yuri podia ver as mordidas que Jean gostava de dar na boca de quem beijava e como a mão de Otabek que não estava trabalhando nos dois membros apertava a bunda de JJ com vontade. Separaram-se e ao escutar o gemido sôfrego que Yuri deu ao introduzir o segundo dedo dentro de si.

J – Ah, gatinho, golpe baixo.

Y – É pra vocês não ousarem esquecer de mim. Não que eu não esteja apreciando o show. – a fala era ofegante e o sorriso cínico.

O – Isso é impossível, Yura.

Otabek segurou o pulso de Yuri, ditando o ritmo do que ele fazia por alguns segundos antes de interrompê-lo.

O – Eu te ajudo com isso.

Otabek posicionou-se na cama, as costas apoiadas na cabeceira numa posição inclinada, despejou lubrificante na mão e interrompeu o beijo que os outros dois trocavam com um chamado

O – Yura, no meu colo.

Yuri engatinhou até Otabek sem pestanejar. Não podia negar que adorava a maneira como Otabek lhe controlava na hora do sexo, fosse por carinhos suaves ou comandos cheios de autoridade. Sentou-se nas coxas do namorado, uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo e apoiou as mãos na cabeceira, inclinando o corpo pra frente ficando com o rosto quase colado ao de Otabek e toda sua intimidade exposta para JJ. Otabek introduziu o primeiro dedo com facilidade, arrancando um suspiro dos outros dois. Logo se seguiram o segundo e o terceiro dedo, Jean observava tudo se masturbando lentamente e tremeu quando Yuri começou a rebolar mais energicamente nos dedos do cazaque e virou o rosto em sua direção

Y – JJ...

Otabek deixou um chupão na clavícula de Yuri, sem tirar os olhos de JJ, para então confirmar

O – Vem Jean. Ele está pronto pra você. Vê? – E retirou os dedos, um a um, expondo a entrada dilatada de Yuri.

JJ deu o sorriso mais safado de sua vida enquanto alcançava uma camisinha e a vestia com pressa. Se posicionou entre as pernas de Otabek, sentando-se sobre os calcanhares, e segurou firme na cintura de Yuri, fazendo um arrepio correr pelo corpo esguio do loiro. Mas foi Otabek que, separando firmemente as nádegas de Yuri, encaixou-o no membro de JJ, descendo lentamente. Quando estava todo dentro JJ falou, a voz grave

J – Senti saudades, gatinho.

Y – Ah, eu também.

Yuri começou a rebolar lentamente, sentindo JJ dentro de si e os dois pares de mãos que lhe seguravam com força. Conforme se movimentavam os gemidos iam ficando mais altos. Para abafar o grito que subiu em sua garganta quando JJ lhe atingiu a próstata, Yuri beijou Otabek desesperadamente. Nesse momento o cazaque levou a mão até o meio dos dois, juntando as duas ereções e começando uma masturbação frenética. Era demais. Os toques, as estocadas, os gemidos, os cheiros, as vozes, era tudo demais. Tanto Jean quanto Otabek gemiam o nome do loiro e Yuri não era capaz de emitir nenhum som coerente. Mais alguns movimentos e de desfez na mão do namorado, tremendo e sentindo todo o corpo queimar no orgasmo mais intenso de sua vida.

Sentiu JJ sair de si ao mesmo tempo em que Otabek lhe lambia os lábios suavemente, num gesto de carinho. Saiu do meio dos dois e observou Jean se aproximar para beijar Otabek lentamente. Yuri estava em estado de puro êxtase mas ainda observava atentamente a interação dos dois morenos. Não demorou pra que Otabek tivesse os dedos na entrada de JJ, preparando-o. Poucos minutos depois o canadense implorava

J – Beka, por favor...

O – Jean, não quero te machucar

J – Não tô nem aí pra isso, anda logo

Yuri viu Otabek vestir a camisinha e imediatamente Jean se encaixou no cazaque, soltando um gemido rouco ao ser penetrado. Logo o canadense quicava de forma frenética no colo de Otabek, que levou uma das mãos até a ereção de JJ e a outra entrelaçou a de Yuri, que observava maravilhado.

O – Jean, eu...

J – Sim... sim... Yuri, vem aqui

Ainda com a mão entrelaçada à do namorado Yuri beijou seu melhor amigo, abafando o gemido que este deu ao chegar ao ápice. A contração de JJ fez Otabek gozar instantaneamente, os olhos vidrados no beijo que os outros dois trocavam.

______________________________

Jogados na cama, nus, suados, exaustos os três sorriam extremamente satisfeitos, até caírem no sono. Quando acordou Yuri viu que JJ não estava mais na cama e Otabek já tinha os olhos abertos.

Y – Beka? Cadê o JJ?

O – Banho.

Y – Hmm. Também preciso.

Levantaram-se e foram até o banheiro de Yuri. Os namorados tomaram banho juntos, apenas se lavando calmamente. Saíram do quarto de Yuri já vestidos e foram até a sala, mas JJ não estava lá. Voltaram então até o quarto do canadense e o encontraram sentado na beirada da cama, olhando o celular, o rosto mais sério que o de costume. Otabek chamou-o e JJ os olhou com um sorriso fraco. Yuri e Otabek trocaram um olhar cúmplice e se dirigiram até o outro. Não tinham falado sobre isso abertamente, mas sabiam o que sentiam e podiam imaginar o que se passava na cabeça de Jean.

Assim, Otabek ligou a TV do quarto e acomodou-se na cama puxando Jean consigo, fazendo-o deitar por cima de seu corpo. O olhar do canadense era um pouco surpreso mas ele não resistiu. Yuri deitou nas costas de Jean, dando a língua ao ver o olhar indignado de Otabek por ter que sustentar todo o peso, e fez um sinal para o namorado.

Otabek então segurou o rosto de JJ, olhando-o nos olhos

O – Jean...

Y – Namora com a gente?

JJ sentiu o rosto esquentar com a proposta e o escondeu no ombro de Otabek. Durante o banho não pôde deixar de pensar no que aquilo tudo significava. Sabia que os três queriam aquilo a algum tempo e não se arrependia de nada, mas não pôde deixar de pensar que Yuri e Otabek já eram um casal e não sabia que posição teria a partir de agora. Mas agora, com o pedido sendo feito pelos dois, parecia que era a coisa mais natural do mundo, como se fosse algo que já estava ali o tempo todo e tudo o que precisavam era enxergar.

J – Até que enfim. Pensei que nunca fossem pedir. Tsk, eu já estava na seca a mais de um mês, vocês vão ter que recompensar por isso.

Os três riram e se acomodaram melhor na cama para assistir algum filme bobo na Netlfix, JJ no meio, na mesma situação de tantos outros domingos. Só que agora mais íntimos que nunca.


End file.
